


Gallavich High

by TeeTee1993



Category: Shameless (US), gallavich - Fandom, ian gallagher - Fandom, mickey milkovich - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-11
Updated: 2017-10-12
Packaged: 2019-01-16 05:02:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12336012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeeTee1993/pseuds/TeeTee1993
Summary: Gallavich High School AU





	1. Chapter 1

              _**Ian Gallagher**_ , the ginger- the only ginger out of two hundred plus cadets in a school of five hundred or so (give or take), but his hair isn't the only thing that stands out about him. Some say he has a bubbly personality. You can find him laughing, smiling, joking around, and so on. When it comes down to his school work and now JROTC- something that he joined right before school started (J- Junior, R- Recruiting, O- Officer, T- Training, C- Corps -yes, it deals with the military, but it's not to actually get you to join. It helps with discipline and leadership, among other things. Yes, most people join the military once they graduate, but not everyone does)-  he takes both seriously.

                  _**Mickey Milkovich,**_ the black hair, badass thug, whose bad side you do not want to get on- unless you want an ass beating. For him, football is life. Because what's better then tackling guys for a fucking ball? Apparently for some, nothing. Unlike Ian, Mickey doesn't care about school work, let alone grades- what he cares about the most is football. And why shouldn't he? He is the star after all.  
              Even though they don't get along too often, Mickey will kick your ass if you mess with or hurt his little sister, Mandy- who ironically is Ian's best friend.

              Ian and Mickey have been going to the same school since kindergarten. And they've actually been in the same class(es) every year, but never paid attention.

_**\-------------------------** _

           Mickey, Mandy, and Ian are all freshmen in high school. Mickey is a freshman because he started kindergarten a year later than what he should have- thanks to his father.

             Since it was already August, all the fall sports were getting ready to have tryouts. Mainly football and cheerleading. Basketball and soccer being winter sports, baseball swimming, and track being spring sports.

          Mickey being the star football player, he automatically has a spot on the team and doesn't have to try out. As well as a few other. All returning and new players have no choice but go to tryouts. Of course Micky is going, he wouldn't miss a single practice or game unless he's in the hospital. Even if he's sick or injured he'll still show up for practices and games.

  _**\-----------------------**_

              When tryouts for football and cheerleading were announced during the morning announcements, Mandy got this wicked idea.

            _"Hey Gallagher,"_ Mandy smiles evilly as she turned her head to look over at Ian.  
Right away he could tell she was planning something evil- if her smile didn't give it away. He shakes his head and says _"No."_  
_"But"_ Mandy pouts.  
"No" Ian repeats.  
_"_ _Iaaaan_ _!"_ Mandy whines _"You don't even know what it is."_  
_"Whatever it is, no. The answer is no, no, no, and no"_ Ian replies sternly.  
_"You're not fun"_ Mandy let's out a huff then smirks _"But, I'm going to tell ya anyways."_  
Ian lets out a groan _"_ _Whhhhhhhy_ _?"_  
_"Because"_ Mandy starts _"Wouldn't it be hilarious if I tried out for cheerleading?"_  
Furrowing his brows, the ginger looked over at his best friend in utter confusion _"How the fuck would that be funny?"_  
Lifting her shoulders up into a shrug with a _"I dunno"_ Mandy sat back in her seat _" 'Cuz, they wouldn't see it_ _comin_ _'."_  
_"Well you're not very peppy"_ Ian flashes her an innocent smile.  
_"Ouch!"_ Mandy laughs _"But true."_  
_"You wouldn't make it"_ Ian chuckles.  
Letting out a fake gasp of offense, Mandy playfully glares at her best friend _"What makes you say that?"_  
_"Other then the fact that you're not peppy?"_ the ginger asks.  
Rolling her eyes, Mandy nods her head _"Yes. Other then the fact that I'm not peppy."_  
_"Well,"_ the ginger starts _"You're also not preppy, you're not a bitch like them- don't get me wrong, you are, but they're a different kind- you don't bounce or jump about, you don't cheer- unless there's a fight-, you're not cold hearted like them- again, different kind-, you're not overly sarcastic, and you have little to_ ** _no_** _school spirit whatsoever."_  
Mandy's jaw drops at what was said, but she's not totally surprised he knows her so well _"Excuse you, but I'm a_ ** _badass_** _bitch. The_ ** _baddest_** _bitch you'll ever find out there."_  
Shaking his head as he laughed, Ian sat back in his seat _"Yeah, yeah. You're a bitch alright. But I'm not sure you're a badass bitch. I mean, I just don't see it."_  
Mandy playfully punches his arm as she gasps _"Dick."_  
_"Oh, but you love me"_ Ian chuckles.  
_"Well..."_ Mandy teases- causing Ian's eyes to wide and his jaw to drop- which in return, makes Mandy laugh _"Relax fire, I'm only_ _teasin_ _' ya. 'Course I love you. You're my best friend."_  
_"Bitch, you better love me. I gotta deal with your bitchy ass"_ Ian flashes an innocent smile.  
_"Oh, like I ain't gotta deal with your ass?"_ Mandy laughs.  
_"You love my ass!"_ the ginger scoffs _"You're just too chicken shit to admit it."_  
_"And it's things like that, that makes me wonder if you're actually gay or not"_ Mandy arches a brow.   
_"Hey!"_ the ginger glares at her _"I_ ** _am_** _a_ ** _dick_** _and_ ** _ass_** _kind of_ ** _man_** _!"_  
_"Hey, what does your schedule look like?"_ Mandy suddenly asks.  
_"Okay... That was completely random"_ the ginger furrows his brows.  
_"Well, they're about to let us out of homeroom, I wanna know if we have the same classes or not"_ Mandy explains.  
Lifting his shoulders up into a shrug, Ian hands her his schedule, which she happily takes.  
Looking over the paper, Mandy arches a brow _"The fuck is JROTC?"_  
_"Junior Recruiting Officer Training Corps"_ the ginger lifts his shoulders up into another shrug.  
_"Okay... But what the fuck is it?"_ Mandy asks as she gives her best friend a weird look.  
_"It's... Kind of complicated"_ Ian let's out a small sigh _"It's a military course. They don't make you join, they just help you be like a leader and stuff."_  
_"You going to join the military?"_ Mandy asks.  
_"I dunno. Maybe. The class seemed interesting. I wanna see what it's like"_ the ginger answers as he bites his bottom lip in thought.  
Mandy shakes her head before handing the paper back to Ian _"Well, we only have one class where we're not together."_  
Ian takes the paper back _"What do you have while I'm off to doing that?"_  
_"Fuckin' gym"_ Mandy huffs _"Why don't you have it?"_  
_"Because I'm in ROTC"_ Ian laughs.  
_"Wait, what the fuck does that have to do with gym?"_ Mandy asks.  
_"A lot. Three years of it and I don't have to take gym. It counts as gym. It's a very physical class"_ Ian explains.   
_"Think you'll survive?"_ Mandy jokes.  
_"I will, but I don't think you will"_ the ginger chuckles _"Still gonna try out for cheerleading?"_  
_"As a joke, yeah"_ Mandy lifts her shoulders up into a shrug _"Not like I'll make it anyways."_  
_"Then why try out?"_ Ian asks.  
_"Because why not?"_ Mandy asks _"I mean, I've got nothing better to do anyways."_  
_"Tryouts are next month though"_ Ian arches a brow _"It's only the first day of school."_  
_"Doesn't mean I have anything better to do"_ Mandy points out.  
Ian rolls his eyes with a chuckle _"Sounds like a personal problem."_  
Mandy playfully punches his arm _"Ugh, why do I even deal with your ass?..... Kidding! I love ya."_  
_"And apparently my ass"_ the ginger snickers.

_**\---------------------** _

            August came and went. Suddenly it was September, which means that fall is just right around the corner! And tryouts were going to be held soon- as in a couple of days soon.

             _"So_ _Mands_ _, are you still seriously going to try out for cheerleading? Or is that just a phase?"_ Ian asked his best friend as they walk down the hallway towards their class.  
_"I'm still going to do it. How else can I poke fun at 'em to their faces?"_ Mandy answers.  
_"You're such a horrible person"_ Ian laughs.  
_"I know, it keeps me up at night"_ she replies, laughing as well.  
Shaking his head, Ian opens the door once they get to their class _"Ladies first."_  
_"Such a gentleman. Are you sure you're gay?"_ Mandy asks.  
_"For the millionth time, I'm_ ** _gay_** _"_ Ian huffs _"Just because I hold doors for women, doesn't mean I'm not gay. I'm just being respectful,_ _ya'know_ _?"_  
_"Dude, chill"_ Mandy chuckles _"I'm just screwing with ya."_  
_"Just get your ass in the room"_ Ian rolls his eyes as he chuckles along with her.  
_"Hey! Don't look at my ass!"_ Mandy teases as she walks into the classroom.  
_"Then stop trying to show it off"_ the ginger laughs this time as he follows her.  
_"Hey! I have a nice ass!"_ Mandy huffs _"You can't just_ ** _not_** _show off an ass this good."_  
_"Oh my god"_ the ginger shakes his head laughing _"You're so weird.... And lame."_  
_"So are you!"_ Mandy laughs _"You have a nice ass and you don't even try to show it off."_  
The ginger gives her a weird look as they make their way to their desks _"It's an ass! Nothing special."_  
_"A nice ass"_ Mandy corrects _"One that you should be showing off."_  
_"One, I'm_ _not_ _female"_ Ian replies _"Two, I'm_ ** _not_** _a stripper."_  
_"I bet you'd be the best stripper out there"_ Mandy smiles _"All the boys will want a piece of you."_  
_"_ ** _Mandy_** _!"_ Ian's eyes widen at her words _"What the hell?"_  
Mandy lifts her shoulders up into a shrug _"It's true!"_  
_"Okay..."_ Ian starts as he sits down _"I am_ ** _not_** _having this conversation with you."_

•••••••••••••••••••••

Sorry for any typos.  
Hope y'all like chapter 1.  
Feel free to comment about it.


	2. Chapter 2

* * *

        Thinking that Mandy wasn't being serious about the whole cheerleading thing, Ian slipped away from drill and made his way towards the gym- which he sneaks into before slipping by unnoticed towards the bleachers to sit down and watch.

        _"Okay, up next we have..."_ one of the cheerleaders says before looking down at the clipboard with a list of names on a piece of paper "Mandy Milkovich."

Ian quickly finds a place to sit down and watches as Mandy walks to the middle of the gym.

    Seeing the familiar firey red hair, Mandy looks up to see Ian- who was actually still wearing his uniform- and mumbles _"Oh great. Uniform boy is here"_ under her breath.  
Waving at his best friend with a smile, Ian mouths _'Good luck.'_

      _"So, Mandy Milkovich, why are you even here? Other than the fact that your big brother is on the football team"_ Mary- the captain- asks _"By the way, is he seeing anyone?"_  
_"No"_ Mandy answers _"To both. And no, you don't stand a chance. Now, we going to do this or what?"_  
_"What can you do?"_ Mary asks.  
_"I can beat your ass"_ Mandy shrugs _"That what you want?"_  
Mary rolls her eyes _"You're not cheerleading material."_  
_"Why?"_ Mandy crosses her arms over her chest _"Because I'm not like you idiots? Because I'm not a dumbass bitch? Or how about because I'm not "peppy"? You know what, it's people like you, that makes others feel like shit and hate themselves. Get the fuck over yourselves and grow the fuck up."_

And with that being said, Mandy flips them off and walks away. Ian jumps from his seat and runs after her.

       _"Holy shit Mands!"_ Ian says once he finally catches up to her _"That was epic!"_  
_"I sure told them, didn't I?"_ Mandy smiles, proud of herself  
Ian quickly nodded his head _"You sure as in hell did! I'm so proud of you."_

 _"Hey Milkovich"_ someone says as they catch up to her and Ian.  
Both friends turn around to see who was chasing after them- Mary.  
_"The fuck you want?"_ Mandy asks as she crosses her arms over her chest.  
_"Look,"_ Mary starts _"We talked it over and if you want, you can join the squad. We'll figure something out for you to do."_  
_"I'm not going to be your little bitch slave."_ Mandy replies.  
_"What does that mean?"_ Mary asks.  
_"Means, you don't boss me around, don't make me do stupid errands, I'm not washing uniforms, or any shit like that"_ Mandy answers _"Do I make myself clear?"_  
_"Jesus"_ Mary mumbles _"Fine. Fine."_  
_"Good"_ Mandy smiles _"Bye."_  
Mary turns around to leave, wondering what the fuck just happened.  
_"Damn Mands!"_ Ian shakes his head _"You're on a fucking roll today!"_  
_"Oh, I know"_ Mandy smiles.  
_"Don't get cocky"_ Ian warns _"Come on, let's go celebrate!"_  
_"Aren't you supposed to be at that thing you do?"_ Mandy asks as they turn back around and walk out the gym.  
Ian shrugs _"Nah. They should be done by now."_  
_"Okay..."_ Mandy says slowly _"Then where are we going to go?"_  
_"We can go to Patsy's. I'll talk to Fi"_ Ian answers _"We can celebrate tonight. Yeah?"_  
Mandy shrugs "Sounds like a plan."  
_"I'll text you the time"_ Ian looks over at her with a smile.  
_"You're such a dork, Gallagher"_ Mandy laughs, causing Ian to roll his eyes.

        Once outside, Ian immediately puts his hat on- because that's what you're supposed to do, or you'll be in _**huge**_ trouble- just as Lip- Ian's older brother- comes running towards them.

         _"So, is it true?"_ Lip asks _"Did Mandy really try out for cheerleading?"_  
_"She did!"_ Ian laughs _"You missed it! She told them off! And ended up making it without even trying out!"_  
_"Whoa! That's fucking badass! Way to go Mandy!"_ Lip replies with a chuckle.  
Mandy beams _"Thanks!"_  
_"Too bad I missed it"_ Lip chuckles as he tags along with them, pulling a pack of cigarettes out his pocket and offers one to his brother and Mandy- who both take one- before taking one for himself, pulling out a lighter to light his cigarette, he passes it to his brother- who in turn takes it to light his then passes it along to Mandy, who does the same.

      _"So, I'm going to see if Fiona will let us celebrate at Patsy's"_ Ian finally says after blowing out a puff of smoke.  
_"She shouldn't have a problem with that"_ Lip replies.  
_"Oh come on, you guys!"_ Mandy whines _"Do we_ _have_ _to?"_  
The brothers look over at her and nod their heads _"Yes."_  
Mandy just let's out a groan _"Why?"_  
_"Because it's not everyday cheer sluts let people like us on something like that."_ Ian answers.  
_"Yeah, this is_ ** _huge_** _and worth throwing a party for!"_ Lip adds.  
Letting out a sigh, Mandy glared at both boys _"There better be beer. Or some kind of alcohol."_  
_"I'll see what I can snag from Kash 'N Grab"_ Ian replies before taking a drag of his cigarette.  
_"And I'll see what we have"_ Lip replies _"Or what I can steal."_  
Mandy flashes them both a smile _"Aw! I knew you boys loved me!"_  
_"Don't push it"_ Ian jokes.  
Mandy tries to pout, but fails and ends up laughing _"Okay. Okay. Come on, let's leave this place. It's bad enough that we have to come back tomorrow."_  
_"I gotta go home anyways"_ Ian flicks his cigarette to the ground _"I need to take a shower then go to work. I'll talk to Fiona either before or after my shower. I'll text ya later, Mands. See ya both later."_  
_"See ya"_ both Mandy and Lip shout after Ian as he walks away.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

_"Hey Fiona, can I ask you something?"_ Ian asks after he showered and got dressed.  
_"Hey monkey"_ Fiona smiles towards her younger brother "What's up?"  
_"I was wondering if it would be okay if we had a party at Patsy's"_ Ian asks nervously.  
Fiona raises an eyebrow as she places one of her hands on her hip _"Give me a good reason why."_  
_"Well..."_ Ian rubs the back of his neck _"We wanted to celebrate Mandy making the cheerleading team thing."_  
Fiona looks at him in disbelief _"Mandy? As in Mandy Milkovich? Mandy Milkovich made the fucking cheerleading squad?"_  
Ian quickly nods his head _"Yeah! By telling them off. It was pretty cool. I should have recorded it, but I'm sure someone did."_  
_"Then I say hell..."_ Fiona stops to tease Ian- who looks even more nervous- before smiling and nodding her head _"Yes! Hell yes! We can throw her a party."_  
_"Can we do it tonight?"_ Ian asks.  
_"Sure. I'll just close a little early tonight"_ Fiona smiles _"What time you get off of work?"_  
_"I think nine"_ Ian shrugs.  
_"Alright"_ Fiona nods her head _"I'll see what I can do."_  
_"Thank you so much, Fi!"_ Ian smiles as he hugs her _"I gotta go. I'll be late if I don't leave now. Love ya."_

     And with that, Ian grabs a beer from the fridge and leaves.

_**~~~~~~~~~~~~~** _

      Half way through his shift, Ian sends Mandy a text telling her to meet him at Patsy's at about nine.  
Just after sending the text, who other than Mickey Milkovich walks into the store and immediately heads towards the beer, grabbing a six pack before heading back to the door.  
_"Hey, you have to pay for that!"_ Ian calls out to him.  
_"Fuck off!"_ Mickey glares at him.  
_"You still have to pay for that"_ Ian leans back in his chair, crossing his arms over his chest.  
_"What part of 'Fuck off' do you not understand?"_ Mickey asks.  
_"Look, just pay for the fucking beer"_ Ian sighs, his stubborn side taking over.  
Mickey flips him off _"There's your money."_  
Ian huffs before standing up and walking over to him _"Look, all_ _you have_ _to do is pay and you can leave. It's not that fucking difficult."_  
_"You have a fucking death wish or something?"_ Mickey raises a slick black brow.  
_"No"_ Ian answers _"I have a job to do. One that makes sure everyone pays."_  
Mickey sets the case down on the counter before punching Ian in the face. Taken back by the sudden blow, he stumbles back before glaring at him then punching him in return.  
_"Jesus fucking Christ!"_ Mickey shouts before tackling Ian to the ground, where they both roll around, throwing punches.

      _"What the hell is going on out here?!"_ Kash shouts as he walks out the cooler.  
Instead of getting an answer, both boys just shout out in pain as they continue to roll around and throw punches. Rolling his eyes, Kash grabs Ian by the back of his shirt and yanks him off of Mickey as Mickey punches Ian in the face one last time.

Kash grabs the case of beer and shoves it into Mickey's arms after he stood up _"Get out of here, Milkovich. Now."_

     Mickey smirks as he takes the beer and leaves the store. Kash walks over to Ian and goes to grab his face so that he could look at it, but Ian immediately moves his head back.  
_"Don't"_ Ian mumbles as he goes back behind the counter.  
_"Ian, you're bleeding"_ Kash points out.  
Ian just shrugs _"I'll be fine. Ain't my first fight."_  
_"Ian..."_ Kash sighs _"Why did you get in a fight with him?"_  
_"Because, I'm so sick of you letting him get away with always stealing shit!"_ Ian answers _"Besides, he threw the first punch."_  
_"Why don't you go home"_ Kash suggests.  
_"Why?"_ Ian asks _"Because of a stupid fight?"_  
_"Just..."_ Kash sighs "Go home, Ian. Get cleaned up and get some rest."

      Rolling his eyes, Ian grabs his jacket and puts it on- it is fall after all, and it's a bit chilly out- and walks out from behind the counter before leaving the store and going home.

      _"The fuck are you doing home so early?"_ Lip asks as Ian walks through the front door.  
Ian just takes the cigarette right out his hand and takes a drag of it.  
_"Dude, what the hell happened to your face?"_ Lip plucks the cigarette out of his brothers hand _"You and lover boy get in a spat?"_  
_"He's_ _not_ _my lover"_ Ian glares at him before walking into the downstairs bathroom _"Just someone I work for."_  
_"Okay, minus those times I caught you balls deep in his ass"_ Lip follows _"More than once, might I add."_  
_"I haven't fucked him since we got caught"_ Ian sighs as he cleans his face.  
_"Whatever"_ Lip shrugs as he finishes his cigarette _"Anyways, what happened?"_  
_"I obviously got into a fucking fight"_ Ian rolls his eyes.  
_"No fucking shit! You don't say!"_ Lip says sarcastically as he rolls his eyes in return _"With who, smartass."_  
Ian turns around and leans back against the sink once he was done and looks at his brother _"Mickey Milkovich."_  
Lip arches a brow _"Really? About what?"_  
Ian shrugs _"Not paying for a case of beer."_  
_"You're not serious, are you?"_ Lip asks as he looks at his brother "You're not kidding. Jesus Ian."  
_"What? He's always stealing shit"_ Ian walks out the bathroom, grabbing the pack of cigarettes off the counter and pulls one out.  
Lip follows him, handing him a lighter _"He'll kill ya. You know that."_  
Ian takes the lighter and lights his cigarette _"Don't mean I won't go down without a fight. Because I will."_  
_"Just be careful"_ Lip replies.  
_"Did you find anything?"_ Ian asks changing the subject _"I wasn't able to grab anything."_  
Shaking his head as he grabs a cigarette and lights it, Lip answers _"Nope. We can always get something on the way."_  
Ian just nods his head in response.

      Lip and Ian have always worried about each other- like some siblings do- even though most won't admit to it. But for these two, it's different. Not only are they brothers, but they're close to each other and are best friends- which is rare and hard to find. Now, don't get them wrong, they're close with all their siblings, but when it comes to each other, that's a different story.

_**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~** _

       Lip got Liam dressed into some warm clothes before putting his shoes and jacket on, then doing the same to himself.  
_"Ready to party?!"_ Ian asks their little brother as he puts his own jacket and shoes on.  
Liam nods his head as he shouts _"PARTY!"_  
Which causes his older brothers to laugh.  
_"Let's go. We still have to pick up some beer"_ Lip says as he pick Liam up and heads to the door, with Ian in tow.  
_"So..."_ Ian says as they walk outside, closing the door behind him before they walk down the steps, then down the side walk, and through the fence.  
_"So what?"_ Lip asks.  
_"You and Mandy?"_ Ian asks, not really giving much detail.  
_"What about us?"_ Lip questions, looking over at his brother as they made their way towards the L train.  
_"Do_ _you like_ _her?"_ Ian finally asks.  
_"I wanna walk!"_ Liam whines _"I a big boy? And big boys walk!"_  
_"Alright big boy"_ Ian says _"If Lip puts you down and we let you walk, you have to promise us that you'll hold our hands. Deal?"_  
Liam quickly nods his head _"Deal!"_  
Chuckling, Lip sets Liam down on his feet before he and Ian hold their hands out for Liam to grab- which he does, as promised- before they continue to walk.  
_"So, again,"_ Ian says _"Do you like Mandy?"_  
_"Well,"_ Lip starts _"She is pretty."_  
_"But?"_ Ian asks.  
_"But she is way out of my league"_ Lip sighs.  
Ian couldn't help but to laugh at his older brother.  
_"What the fuck are you laughing about?"_ Lip asks as he looks over at Ian like he just lost his fucking mind.  
_"You!"_ Ian continues to laugh _"I'm_ _laughing_ _at you."_  
_"What the hell did I say that was funny?"_ Lip asks.  
_"That Mandy is way out of your league"_ Ian chuckles.  
Both boys look down at their baby brother when they hear him giggling.  
_"And what are you laugh about there, Liam?"_ Lip asks.  
_"You!"_ Liam giggles his answer _"Lip funny! And Ian funny too!"_  
_"Jesus"_ Lip sighs _"Thanks a lot, Ian. Now you got Liam laughing at me. But how is that funny?"_  
_"Because she isn't out of your league"_ Ian answers  _"You two would be such a cute couple!"_  
Lip just rolls his eyes as they get to the train station and board their train _"How so?"_  
Ian shrugs "There's just something about you two that just clicks. Don't ask me what or how."  
"Yeah, okay" Lip replies "Like she'd even go out with me."  
"Have you ever, oh I don't know, try asking her?" Ian asks.  
_"No"_ Lip sighs.  
_"Then how do you know she'll automatically say no?"_ Ian asks.  
_"I guess I don't"_ Lip shrugs.  
_"Then I suggest you try asking her out"_ Ian replies "What could it possibly hurt?"  
  
  
  


•••••••••••••  
I'm ending Chapter 2 here because it's getting way too long.  
So, sorry for any typos.  
Hope you guys like it.  
Feel free to comment.


	3. Chapter 3

    Once they got the beer, the three brothers head towards Patsy's- which was actually packed.  
_"Jesus"_ Lip says _"Where the fuck did all these people come from?"_  
_"I have no fucking clue"_ Ian glances around _"Come on. Let's go in."_  
_"Liam, stay close to us, okay?"_ Lip looks down at their baby brother.  
Liam nods his head _"Okay."_

        After making sure Liam was listening, the three brothers walk to the entrance of the diner. Ian let's go of Liam's hand so that he could open the door for them, then walk in after. They walk over to the counter. Lip lifts Liam up and sits him on one of the chairs as Ian places the beer on the counter.

       Not noticing who it was, Fiona states _"I will be with you in a moment."_  
_"Fi, it's just us"_ Lip ruffles up Liam's hair before moving around the counter, getting something to drink.  
Fiona looks at all three of her brothers with a smile. Liam just waves with a giggle.  
_"Need some help?"_ Ian asks.  
_"I might not be able to pay you"_ Fiona sighs.  
_"That's okay. I'll just add it to your tab."_ Ian jokes.  
_"Haha, very funny"_ Fiona rolls her eyes.  
_"I thought it was"_ Lip laughs.  
_"Oh shut up"_ Fiona chuckles _"But yeah, I can use the help."_  
_"Well, I can help"_ Ian replies.  
_"So can I"_ Lip adds.  
_"Really?_ _ _"__ Fiona asks.  
Both brothers nod their heads _"Yeah."_  
_"Thank you so much!"_ Fiona looks at Ian's face _"What the fuck happened to your face?"_  
_"He got into a fight with Mickey"_ Lip butts in.  
_"As in Milkovich, Mandy's brother?"_ Fiona asks.  
Lip nods his head _"Yep. That one."_  
_"What is up with you and them_ _Milkoviches_ _lately?"_ Fiona asks.  
Ian lifts his shoulders up into a shrug _"What do you need me to do?_ _Er_ _, us."_  
_"I need a bus boy and a waiter"_ Fiona looks over at Liam- who was just coloring in one of his books- for a moment.  
_"Rock, paper, scissors?"_ Ian asks as he looks over at his older brother.  
_"Oh, you are_ ** _so_** _going down!"_ Lip smirks as he sets his drink down _"Winner picks."_  
Ian nods his head _"Deal. Ready?"_  
_"Ready"_ Lip smirks again.  
_"One... Two... Three..."_ both boys count before saying _"Rock, paper, scissors, shoot!"_  
Lip throws paper and Ian throws scissors.

 <https://irishkoalamonkey.tumblr.com/image/166341476836>

Ian smiles before laughing _"I win!"_  
Lip rolls his eyes _"What do you pick?"_  
_"Bus boy"_ Ian answers "Good luck, waiter."  
_"You two are so weird"_ Fiona laughs as she shakes her head.  
_"Hey, you do things your way"_ Lip says _"And we'll do things our way."_  
_"Yeah! What Lip said"_ Ian nods his head in agreement with his older brother.  
_"Yeah!"_ Liam shouts- even though he has no idea what's going on, he is only three after all.  
Fiona arches a brow as she looks down at Liam _"Oh, you don't even know what's going on, little one."_  
Liam nods his head _"Uh huh!"_  
_"Oh yeah?"_ Ian asks _"Then what are we talking about?"_  
Liam just shrugs _"I dunno."_  
The three older siblings just shake their heads and laugh.  
_"Alright you two"_ Fiona says _"Get to work. We are packed and I need as much help as I can get."_  
The two older boys nod their heads before getting to work.

_**~~~~~~~~~~~~~** _

By the time nine o'clock rolls around, the diner was still busy and nobody has any idea as to why. But they couldn't complain. The more people they have, the more money they make.

        Ian had put another load of dishes into the washer just as someone puts their hands over his eyes, causing him to jump and quickly spins around.

       _"Jesus Christ Mandy!"_ Ian sighs heavily.  
Mandy just smiles as she rolls her eyes _"Scared much?"_  
_"You're lucky you're a girl"_ Ian shakes his head.  
_"I ain't afraid to fight you"_ she sticks her tongue out at him.  
_"You are such a child"_ Ian laughs _"How did you get back here?"_  
_"Well, when I came in, this place is fucking packed"_ Mandy explains _"So, I offered your sister help."_  
_"Okay"_ Ian slowly nods his head as he pulls the dishes out the dishwasher and puts the next load in before grabbing a pan _"And what are you supposed to be doing?"_  
Mandy pulls a face as she bites the inside of her cheek in thought _"Probably out there, being a waitress."_  
_"Then don't you think that's what you should be doing?"_ Ian asks as he walks out into the diner to start clearing and cleaning tables.  
Mandy follows after him _"So no party? I mean, we don't really need one."_  
Ian sighs heavily and disappointed _"Know what? Fine. There will be no fucking party. Happy?"_  
_"You okay?"_ Mandy leans back against the booth Ian was cleaning.  
_"Yeah, I'm fucking fine"_ Ian glares at her _"All I wanted to do was do something nice for my best friend."_  
_"Are you seriously mad over something stupid?"_ Mandy asks.  
_"It might be stupid to you, but it's not stupid to me"_ Ian replies through gritted teeth _"Look, we're just a couple of Southside kids who were given the shitty end of the deal. This is something_ _ **huge,**_ _Mands_ _. And you should be proud."_

       Just as Ian finishes speaking, Mickey Milkovich bursts through the doors and shouts _"Yo Mandy!"_  
_"Fuck"_ Mandy mumbles under her breath.  
_"Think he knows?"_ Ian asks.  
Spotting his little sister, Mickey makes his way over to her _"The fuck is it with all this shit about you joining some cheer shit? Is it true?"_  
Tucking a strand of black hair behind her ear, Mandy nods her head _"Yeah."_  
_"So what?"_ Mickey asks _"You gonna become a snobby, stuck up bitch like them now, aren't you?"_  
_"Hey!"_ Ian shouts, not liking the way Mickey was speaking to Mandy _"_ ** _Never_** _talk to her like that ever again."_  
Mickey arches a slick black brow before looking over at Mandy _"Best deal with your fag friend here and tell him to back the fuck off before I kick his ass again."_  
Mandy looks over at Ian and whispers _"Ian... Please?"_  
Even though he didn't like the idea, Ian just nods his head and remains quiet.  
_"Always knew you were a little bitch, Gallagher"_ Mickey smirks.  
_"Oh please, Mick!"_ Mandy rolls her eyes _"When are you ever going to come out the closet?"_  
Glaring at her, Mickey flips her off before storming away, shouting _"I'm_ ** _not_** _a fag!"_ then disappears.

        _"Wait"_ Ian furrowed his brows confused _"Is he really gay?"_  
_"He's so far in the closet that he's in fucking Narnia"_ Mandy laughs _"Uh... Thanks for sticking up for me."_  
_"What are friends for?"_ Ian flashes her a smile- even though he's still mad at her.  
_"I've been meaning to ask you about what happened to your face, but I'm guessing that he did it"_ Mandy sighs.  
_"Yeah"_ Ian finishes cleaning the booth _"But I'll be fine. Don't worry."_  
_"Are you sure?"_ Mandy asks.  
Ian nods his head as he goes to clean the next table _"Yeah."_  
_"Ian"_ Mandy sighs softly _"Please don't lie to me."_  
_"Don't worry about it"_ Ian shrugs.  
_"Don't say that"_ Mandy frowns.  
_"Just forget about it"_ Ian looks over at her _"There's not going to be a fucking party. You should be thrilled. Now, if you don't mind, I've got tables to clean."_  
_"You're pissed, aren't you?"_ Mandy asks.  
_"Doesn't matter"_ Ian mumbles.  
_"Yes it does!"_ Mandy replies.  
_"Mandy"_ Ian turns to look at her _"I said to forget about it. Just fucking drop it already."_  
_"Ian"_ Mandy says, but Ian doesn't answer- he just continues to pick up and clean the table.  
Mandy rolls her eyes with a sigh before walking away as Lip walks up.

        _"We're taking the beer home with us"_ Ian says as he places a plate into the bin _"She doesn't want a party. There's not going to be one."_  
_"You're not serious, are you?"_ Lip asks.  
_"I give up"_ Ian sighs as he looks over at his older brother _"All I wanted to do was something nice for my best friend."_  
_"You are serious"_ Lip frowns _"Fuck, well, then we'll just have fun ourselves. We don't need a party or reason to celebrate to have fun. This place is dull for being packed. I'm gonna put some music on."_  
_"Yeah right. Forget it"_ Ian replies in a smart ass tone, but Lip had already walked away- causing Ian to roll his eyes.

       Lip chases after Mandy- not knowing she said she'd help _"Hey, why don't you at least stay and have a good time. Just the Milkovich and Gallaghers,_ _ya'know_ _, a_ _Gallavich_ _party."_  
Mandy rolls her eyes as she laughs _"That has a good ring to it. I guess we shouldn't let all that beer you guys bought go to waste. Alright. Fuck it! Let's have a party."_  
Lip nods his head with a smile _"Hell yeah!"_  
Mandy turns on the radio before walking over to Ian and saying _"Lighten up, ginger and let's party! It was your idea to begin with."_  
Ian opens his mouth as Liam shouts _"No party?!"_

          Suddenly there was a small thud, Liam had threw his sippy cup on the floor.  
Fiona puts her hands on her hips as she looks over at her baby brother _"Liam, what the hell?!"_  
_"Ian say party! Manny say no!"_ Liam whines loudly- and since he's only three, Manny is as close Mandy as he could get _"I WANNA PARTY!"_  
_"Wow Mandy"_ Lip chuckles _"You broke his poor little heart. He's just a baby and he's already experiencing his first heart break."_  
_"Eh, give him five seconds, he'll forget."_ Ian chuckles.  
_"_ _Nuh_ _uh!"_ Liam protests _"... I hungry."_  
_"Point proven"_ Ian smirks.  
Liam rolls his eyes _"Let's party! And eat!"_

      Fiona turns the radio up before heading into the kitchen to cook. Liam climbs up on to the counter and dances- which makes everyone laugh.

       Mandy walks up to Ian and grabs his hand before pulling him towards an open space _"Come on, Ian. Dance with me!"_  
Shaking his head as he rolls his eyes, trying not to laugh, Ian decided to give in _"Yeah. Fine. Whatever."_  
_"I call next!"_ Lip shouts- making Ian and Mandy laugh.

••••••••••••••••••••  
I'm ending it here. I feel like it's getting way too long.  
Hope y'all like it.  
Sorry for any typos.  
Feel free to leave feedback.

Hopefully the gif shows.


End file.
